Gotas de Complicaciones
by lOkys x Cullen
Summary: Los jovenes protagonistas tienen vidas diferentes a las que visualizamos en ellos; ¿Alice Vulturi? ¿Edward no quiere nada con Bella? ¿Jasper y Bella se casan? ¿al final todo saldra como esperaban? y si lo hace, ¿un don los separara? nadie puede estar con su alma gemela, ¿lo aceptaran? Entren, promete un buen suceso. BxE AxJ RxE
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimmer: Estos hermosos, ingeniosos, y maravillosos no son de mi propiedad; ellos pertenecen a la brillante imaginación de nuestra linda escritora Stephenie Meyer, en cambio la retorcida y loca historia en la que ellos están involucrados si es locura mía.. xD**

**Capitulo 1. Conociendo**

**Alice POV**

-Hermosa es hora de la cena. Deja de ver tanto por esa ventana, no eres una prisionera.

-¿Alec ya te dije que ver por la ventana es lo mas emocionante que se puede hacer aquí?- respondí al vampiro que tenia por pareja.

-¿Y que tal si hiciésemos una carrera? Aunque sabes que te ganaría- sonrío.

-¿Seguro?- corrí dejándolo más atrás hasta que llegue al salón donde se encontraban Aro, Cayo, Marco y el resto de mis "hermanos".

-Eso no fue justo.- me intento besar, pero solo fue un pequeño beso ya que lo corte sin que se diera cuenta. No supe por que.

-Hola Alice- dijo Aro.

-Mi señor- hice una pequeña reverencia.

-Ya estamos todos, traigan la cena.- ordeno y entro un gran grupo de personas.

Todos disfrutaban jugar con su presa, todos menos yo, me encantaba el delicioso sabor de la sangre, pero los agonizantes gritos de los humanos eran un tormento. Yo siempre llevaba a mi humano al otro salón, esta vez era un chico de unos veinticinco o veintiséis años que, al igual que los otros, se encontraba horrorizado. Lo tome de la muñeca y sonreí, ¿Por qué todos eran tan tontos para caer siempre? ¿No se daba cuenta que yo también era uno de ellos, uno de esos, un monstruo?

-¿Cómo te llamas?- ¿no tenían otra pregunta? Yo era quien le daría fin a su vida y todavía pensaban en insinuarse a una linda chica, que idiotas todos.

-Alice, lamento que sea la última palabra que oirás- lo mordí, su grito no duro mucho, ya que solía hacer mi tarea rápidamente. Luego lleve el cadáver al salón donde estaban los demás y me retire a mi habitación.

Veía por la ventana, me reí, de veras parecía una prisionera pero no lo era, los prisioneros eran infelices, yo era ¿feliz?. Si, claro que lo eres Alice, pero ¿Por qué debería serlo?. Un aroma demasiado agudo me saco de mis pensamientos, deberás era fuerte ya que mi recamara se encontraba a gran distancia del suelo, pero aquel aroma parecía que estuviera justo frente a mi. Con un salto aterrice en el suelo frente a una señora que al parecer habían robado y golpeado terriblemente, en mi rostro se dibujo una sonrisa llena de alegría, de repente vino a mi uno de los escasos recuerdo que habían de mi infancia, mi mamá me había comprado la paleta de caramelo que le había pedido y la había dejado sobre la mesa, ese día no podía borrar la sonrisa de mi cara. Ahora la paleta había sido sustituida por la sangrante mujer. Me agache frente a ella quien miraba suplicante.

-Por favor ayúdeme.- logro decir.

-No puedo darle la ayuda que usted pide- no podía, mi naturaleza no me lo permitía.

-Si, si puedes, mátame, necesito un descanso.

-Eso si puedo hacerlo.

Regrese a mi habitación en donde se encontraba Alec.

-Veo que te diste la libertad de tomar un postre- dijo mientras recorría con su dedo el hilo de sangre que salía de mi boca y lo probaba.

-Ya basta, eres repulsivo.

-No importa, tu eres la parte hermosa de la relación, contigo es mas de suficiente.

-¿Y a que se debe tu presencia?- dije sentándome en el mueble de cuero marrón.

-Quería ver como estabas- me paro, y con un movimiento impredecible me pego de la pared- y si se te ofrecía algo.

-No, no necesito nada, puedes irte- lo quite y le abrí la puerta.

-Disculpa Alice, no quise incomodarte- salio y volteo a verme- te quiero.

-Lo se- me puse de puntitas y le di un beso- no hay cuidado.

**Rosalie POV**

Me reí de mi misma parecía un tipo de detective, Brincaba de un techo a otro, buscaba mi presa lo cual era divertido. Oí un grito que provenían de la otra calle, la misma calle que me traía tanto dolor y odio a la ves, la calle en la que se habían aprovechado de mi y en la cual acabaron con mi vida. Me dirigí al lugar en el que se encontraba un hombre golpeando a una chica cerca de diecinueve años, tal parecía que el grito había sido el ultimo que daría, ya había muerto, y el que lo había cometido iba por el mismo camino, todavía no me veía porque estaba a varios metros a su espalda, saco una pistola y pude ver que pensaba quitarse la vida. Cobarde. Me puse tras de él y quite el arma de su cabeza, se sobresalto.

-¿Tu hiciste eso?- sabia la respuesta.

-Una hermosura como tu no tendría que estar aquí, y menos en un acto así.- me acerco halando de mi cintura.

-No me toques- lo aleje con mas fuerza de la que debía mostrar.

-¿Sabes? Eso mismo fue lo que ella dijo- la señalo- ¿no quieres eso verdad?

-No.- me entro una ira gigante- me refiero, a que no aquí- le tome la mano, vi el cuerpo de la chica que me causaba una insaciable sed. Lo lleve a una tienda en construcción, traía una boba sonrisa en su rostro y estaba borracho.

-Quiero mostrarte algo- saque de uno de los estantes un pequeño reloj de arena, solo que no tenia arena, sabia que iría allí así que me adelante a ponerlo en esa pequeña tienda.- es un recuerdo.

-¿de que?- pregunto incrédulo a lo que veía.

-De mi muerte- su cara me vio extrañado- lo que tiene dentro es sangre de gente como tu.- retrocedió, pero serré la puerta.

-Eres una demente- busco su arma, pero la saque cuando no me veía y se la mostré- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-Tranquilo- me puse tras de él- no me has dejado terminar- recogí el reloj del suelo y lo puse frente a la mesa para que lo viese- espero te guste mi canto, mi maestra lo cantaba cuando era niña. Será lo último que escuches.

-¿A que te refier..

-**Gota gotita, tic, tac, tic, tac. Chorro chorrito, tipi, tipi, ta, tipi, tipi, ta. Chorro chorrote, shhh, shhh**.- me encanta ver como se hipnotizaban con esa canción, o con cualquiera que yo cantara, me hacían sentir una gran cantante, al terminar el canto su grito fue el sierre perfecto.

Tome mi pequeño artefacto y me marche de ese lugar. Mi juguetito era algo elaborado por mi misma, debido a que cuando morí y regrese para tomar venganza me di cuenta que era muy teatral, recordé las palabras que Royce me había dicho "no forcejees tanto, después de todo vas a morir segundo tras segundo y minuto tras minuto, tic tac, tic tac", y me dejo tirada en el frío y sucio piso creyéndome muerta. En su muerte escucho las mismas últimas palabras, encontré un reloj de arena que iba vaciando antes de que muriera y luego lo llene con su sangre. Obviamente esta se secaría, así que lo llenaba con la de mi última presa, con la última rata asesina que encontraba. Era divertido ver sus caras, y más todavía el ver como caían tan fácilmente con mi voz. No me consideraba una heroína o algo parecido, pues nunca salvaba a nadie, yo me consideraba un demonio, un monstruo que asesina disfrutando con una sonrisa en su rostro de punta a punta, viendo como mi victima se convertía en mi alimento y pensando en que la fuerza que este me diera seria empleada para mi siguiente acto. Nunca veía el fin de esto, estaba condenada, desde que era humana lo estaba, cuando la muerte me sorprendió atrapándome de la peor forma supe que seria así para siempre, lo único que me saca de esta desgracia es desquitándola con las personas que reviven en mi ese recuerdo.

Estaba en el cementerio. Frente a mi tumba, que por desgracia se había colocado al lado de quien era mi pareja.

-Royce King.- me puse de cuclillas viendo su lapida- cuanto desearía que sufrieras lo mismo que yo. Quería contarte que ya me iré de este pueblo, talvez dure un tiempo fuera. Te odio maldito imbecil.

Con eso ultimo me sentí completa para emprender mi marcha, todavía no sabia a donde, pero con casi un siglo aquí ya queria··· huir. Entre las tinieblas camine para así dejar todo aquello atrás y saber que en un buen tiempo ese lugar, ese pueblo, sus calles y ese cementerio no me volverían a verme.

**Edward POV**

Me encontraba en el techo de mi antiguo salón de música, seguía siendo el único lugar donde podía despejar mi mente y simular que estaba en paz. Mi garganta me comenzó a arder, era de día pero no tenia de que preocuparme, era por eso que amaba a Alaska, aunque estaba algo aburrido de ese lugar. Me encamine hacia la pista de hielo que se encontraba a unas cuantas calles de aquí. Al llegar vi a una chica de cabello rubio y blanca como la nieve, se callo, tal parecía que era primera vez que patinaba. Un hombre alto se dirigió a ella anunciando que ya tenían que cerrar, la chica paso por mi lado, no se daba cuenta que la veía. "eso no es justo yo quería patinar mas tiempo" "lo mas que hice fue caerme" sus pensamientos me dieron ganas de reír, cuando me miro y en su rostro vi el de… Me dirigí a otra parte volteando mi cara groseramente, "que grosero, talvez lo puse nerviosa" fue lo último que oí. Todos se fueron alrededor de unos cinco minutos, minutos que para mi sed fueron horas, ya estaba arto de tener que esperar tanto por mi cena. Un grupo de chicos seguía ahí, tengo un límite de tres pero en este caso eran unos siete, me acerque a ellos.

-Hola hermano, ¿quieres un cigarrillo?- ofreció uno de piel morena y gorro verde que estaba sentado en el barandal del hielo.

-No gracias, lo que quiero es otra cosa- sonreí.

-Hey no me dirás que eres una geba con voz ronca- se carcajearon dos de atrás.

Tome al que tenia mas cerca propinándole una patada que hizo que se pegara contra el hielo y quedara inconsciente, uno trato de pegarme con una roca pero la evadí fácilmente y tome a los otros dos del cuello, a uno lo mordí en el cuello, los gritos de mis victimas siempre me ponía mas enérgico, no recordaba que en mi vida humana fuera una persona tan tétrica pero ya no me importaba lo que era. Al otro chico lo tire contra el barandal viendo como su cabeza sangraba, los otros huyeron, no me importo, después de todo me quede con tres, perfecto para no tener que cazar por uno cinco días, no era del tipo que encarcelaba a mi sed en la sala de espera.

Luego de tirar a los cadáveres me fui al pequeño departamento que tenía desde que morí. Una parte de mi me molestaba diciendo que quitarle la vida a otros estaba mal, sobre todo a gente inocente, yo solo me alimentaba y la muerte mas grande que cabía en mi conciencia era la de una niñita de cinco años y su madre, lo había hecho porque cuando desperté de todo aquello fueron las primeras en pasar, lo lamente al final, pero no había sido del todo mi culpa. Mi vida, si es que esto era una, se había precipitado a lo mismo de siempre: ir de caza, tocar el piano y volver aquí. No era nada, no tenía nada de interesante y como dije antes este lugar ya me aburría, aparte solo me llenaba de malos recuerdos, que no eran tan malos, más que eso era atormentador. Debía irme de esta jaula, lo único que me hacia era hundirme en mi pobre desgracia. Lo único que me amarraba en ese lugar era ella, pero ya era demasiado, me sentía impotente y quería huir, no debía ser tratada así pero yo era demasiado gallina para soportar aquello.

Tome la mochila que pedía a gritos un descanso, la tenia desde los quince años, la cargue con una fotografía, mi libreta y la chaqueta que seguro necesitaría para disimular mi normalidad. La mochila se rompió un poco del lado izquierdo, reí.

-Lo siento, si yo sufro tu te hundes conmigo.

Con eso salí, pase por el salón de música y me encamine a no se donde con una mochila al hombro y una pila de pensamientos negativos, desgarradores y··· confundidos.

**.**

**Hello! ¿Qué tal? Por favor no se burlen de mi pobre locura,, ella no tiene la culpa de haber llegado a mi mente.. Porfiss dejen preciosos reviews con su opinión ¿si? No sean malos, si no los dejan me veré obligada a abandonar la historia.. xD**

**Los quiere su lokys***


	2. Un poco de Otros

**Declaimmer: Estos hermosos, ingeniosos, y maravillosos no son de mi propiedad; ellos pertenecen a la brillante imaginación de nuestra linda escritora Stephenie Meyer, en cambio la retorcida y loca historia en la que ellos están involucrados si es locura mía.. xD**

**Capitulo 2. Un poco de otros.**

**Bella POV**

Otro día lluvioso –Que sorpresa- sonreí y me adentre a la cocina.

-¿Qué cariño?.

-No, nada, veía la lluvia.- explique- prepare el desayuno, Ten- le di el plato.

-Gracias pequeña, pero me tocaba a mi.

-Estos últimos días no has dormido nada, necesitas descansar.

-No, Bella estoy bien.- en eso tocaron la puerta.

-¿Quién viene de visita a las cuatro treinta de la mañana?- me dispuse a abrir la puerta.

-¡Hola Bells!.

-Jacob. ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

-Billy llevara a tu mamá a su trabajo- ella sonrío.- he lindas fachas- yo estaba en pijama.

-Oh discúlpame por no alegrarme para venir a abrir la puerta un sábado a las cuatro de la mañana.

-Si, estas despeinada- se arrodillo para buscar su balón que era costumbre que estuviera bajo mi mueble.

-Oye, ¿viniste aquí a criticar mi aspecto o que?

-Jacob vino a hacerte compañía mientras estoy con los Whitlock.- sonrío mi madre.

-¿Los Whitlock?, ¿mamá no eran los Spungen?

-No, ellos se mudaron, pero los que llegaron a la mansión me contrataron de inmediato- explico mientras tomaba su jugo- los Whitlock son una linda familia, el señor, su esposa y un solo hijo.

-Señora Swan, ya mi padre encendió el motor.

-Jacob, dime Esme- le despeino los cabellos y me beso la frente- adiós chicos- luego se fueron.

Jacob es mi mejor amigo desde los cuatro años, sabía todo sobre mí y yo sobre él, su madre murió en su infancia y yo pues, era huérfana. Esme me adopto ya que no podía tener hijos y el Sr. Swan, su esposo, falleció seis meses después de mi llegada. Me lo explico cuando tenía ocho años y medio porque yo insistía en que no me parecía en nada a ella, ni en su hermoso cabello, sus ojos llenos de amor, y mil cosas más. No proteste al respecto, por lo contrario, me alegre de que una mujer como ella se fijase en la niñita del orfanato que no sabia bailar ballet.

-¿Ahora vas a dormir?- le coloque un plato con cereal al frente.

-No, no yo solo meditaba.

-¿A si? ¿Y que meditabas?- me lleve una cucharada de cereal a la boca.

-Que podíamos ir a caminar por la playa, luego preparar una pizza en casa de Set, buscar a Emily en el pueblo y luego ver una película de terror acá en tu casa.

-Suena genial, podemos hacer todo eso después de ir a pagar al instituto, ir a cancelar la luz y el agua y llevar el almuerzo a Esme

-Ok, talvez necesitemos otro sábado para eso- ambos reímos.

Jake se quedo viendo la televisión mientras yo subía a ducharme y vestirme. Lave la vajilla y fui a ducharme. Nada más relajante que agua fría cayendo por tu cuerpo a las cinco de la mañana. Entre a mi cuarto y me vestí con una blusa azul oscuro, unos jeans un tanto desgastados, unos converse grises y mi abrigo.

-Gran estilo Bella- me dije viéndome al espejo.

Mire por la ventana. El día estaba gris, siempre lo estaba, aunque hoy sentía que era diferente; o simplemente quería que lo fuera. Bella Swan, la nerd de la clase, la callada de la familia, la ojos color de barro en el jardín de infantes. Y ahora la chica que no tiene nada en su vida que le llame la atención, "que egoísta eres", mi mente no ayudaba mucho que digamos, "Esme hace de todo para que no te falte nada y te brinda su amor maternal y todavía dices que no tienes nada interesante en tu vida" diablos tenia un punto, "Bella soy tu" lo que me faltaba, discuto conmigo, y lo peor es que la que no existe es la que piensa con lógica.

-¿Bella puedo pasar?- pregunto desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Si- la abrió y yo me retire de la ventana para tomar mi mochila.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No, ¿por que?- salimos del cuarto.

-Porque duraste una hora en tu cuarto sin hacer ruido alguno- ¿Qué? ¿Tanto tiempo?

-Jacob Black ¿me estabas espiando?

-¿Que? No, no para nada.

-Aja, mejor entra al vehiculo.- entramos a mi camioneta, había ahorrado mucho para conseguirla.

El camino estuvo lleno de un gran silencio, pero no era incomodo sino apacible. Tal parecía que el día empezaba bien. La Push me darás un calido día para hoy ¿por favor?

-¿Ese es Sam?- señale al chico mientras manejaba

-Si. Él y su culto- en eso varios de ellos tiraron a un chico por el acantilado. Frene derepente y me baje, Jacob también pero relajado.

-¡Por dios! ¡¿Viste eso?!

- No se estaban peleando Bella- sonrío- saltan de acantilados, aterrador pero muy estimulante.

-¿En serio?- dije viéndolos.

-Muchos saltamos los de más abajo, dejamos las payasadas para Sam y sus discípulos- estaba recostado de la camioneta.

-¿Tienes algún problema con él Jacob?- decidí retirarme y empecé a caminar otra vez al vehiculo.

-No lo se. Se sienten los dueños del lugar. Enry los llamaba los vigilantes en esteroides, y ahora velo.

-¿Ese es Enry?- pregunte refiriéndome al chico apunto de saltar.

-Si.

-¿Qué paso con él?

-Faltaba a clases, y derepente empezó a seguir a Sam como si fuera un cachorro- explico- lo mismo les paso a Pool y a Jack. Sam siempre me mira con desden, como esperando por mi o algo así, y esta empezando asustarme

-Bueno, solo evítalo- no me gustaba escuchar a Jacob así.

-Eso hago- vi como el tal Sam saltaba de ultimo en clavado.

Luego seguimos como si no hubiéramos tenido aquella charla y me dispuse a seguir con la lista de cosas por hacer.

**Emmett POV **

"Ya estaba definitivamente solo" pensaba igual que todos los días, por cualquier circunstancia lo pensaba. Observe a los cadáveres de dos hombres que chocaron su coche contra un árbol y había quedado con solo un aliento de vida. Pienso que gracias a este estado voy ser definitivamente un asesino, "¿ya que?" no tenia elección, era mi nueva naturaleza y es para que ya me hubiera acostumbrado a ella. Mi madre siempre dice que acostumbrarse es malo, pero que importancia tiene si ella se acostumbro a vivir con un imbecil, ella se conformo a hacer la vida de su familia infeliz, yo me acostumbraría a dar un descanso inesperado a las personas que tuvieran la mala suerte de ser mi presa.

-Emmett, hijo- Carlisle me siguió y contemplo lo que había hecho.

-Carlisle, lo.. lo siento. Pero igual iban a morir, yo.. yo solo hice que fuera mas rápido.

-No es eso lo que me importa ahora- empezó a caminar- dijiste que seguirías la dieta. No esta bien el arrebatarle la vida a personas que no te han hecho ningún daño.

-Ya lo se, pero si somos "vampiros", o demonios- dije por lo bajo- debemos alimentarnos con sangre humana- me defendí- los leones se comen a otros animales, triste para ellos bueno para el león. Así es la vida.- vi desilusión en sus ojos- Pero, tratare de controlarme mejor y, seguir la dieta.

-Perfecto, se que lo lograras.

Al terminar nuestra pequeña charla estuvimos en la casa de Carlisle, en la cual vivíamos, esta estaba internada en el bosque de Forks, se puede decir que era una gran casa pero tenia estilo de cueva porque no estaba decorada como tal y no estaba llena de vida como lo están las casa normales, la única claridad que había era la que entraba por las ventanas y la de la chimenea, solo tenia unos cuantos muebles un tanto viejos que combinaban a la perfección con el resto de la "decoración". Carlisle había ido de caza, yo obviamente ya no lo necesitaría por hoy, me senté y rápidamente se me ocurrió explorar la casa, desde que había llegado nunca lo había hecho por simple timidez y también porque no era lo que mas llamaba mi atención ahora. Ya conocía la parte de abajo que estaba conformada por la sala de estar, lo que se suponía era la cocina, y un baño que estaba impecable. Subí y me encontré con un largo pasillo y varias habitaciones, abrí la puerta que estaba cerca a mi derecha y estaba totalmente vacía así que cerré, la otra solo tenia un estante con pinturas, pinceles y todo eso lo cual era raro porque no veía a Carlisle pintar y todos los materiales estaban nuevos, cerré extrañado y me dirigí al otro cuarto que tenia solo una cama y un disco de canciones de piano, me dispuse a salir cuando en mi cabeza paso la palabra 'cama', me regrese y no entendí por que estaba eso ahí, no parecía una cama de trecientos años, mas bien estaba nueva. Pude oír que ya Carlisle estaba en camino, cerré la puerta y baje de inmediato.

Se sentó en el mueble frente a mi y tomo el periódico de al lado- la curiosidad mato al gato.

-¿Qué?- sonrío- ¿como?

**-**Recuerda que nuestros sentidos son más desarrollados.

-Lo siento- me disculpe viendo las llamas de la chimenea- pero, ¿por que tienes esas cosas en los cuartos

-No lo se.- ¿ahora se haría el misterioso?

-¿Qué hacías cuando me encontraste?.

-Buscarte. Eso puede que tenga que ver con lo de las cosas de allá arriba.- respondió.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Te contare; Cuando te encontré venia de Italia, acaba de ser liberado.

-¿Como que liberado?

-Creo que será mejor que me dejes terminar y después preguntas los que quieras.- asentí, Carlisle subió y yo lo seguí, estábamos frente a una pintura- Los Vulturi son una familia muy antigua y muy poderosa, son muy refinados y, no tienen respeto alguno por la vida humana, pero respetan las artes, la ciencia y la ley, sobre todo la ley.- se quedo callado así que decidí que podía hablar.

-¿Los vampiros tienen leyes?

-No muchas. Solo hay una que, es imperativa.

-¿Cual es?

-Que mantengamos en secreto la existencia de nuestra especie, no podemos hacernos notar, y no matamos abiertamente; a no ser que quieras morir.

-¿Y en que parte entras tu?- ya los Vulturi me habían dejado un tanto confuso.

-Yo me estaba alimentando cuando, una familia que estaba caminando me sorprendió y se alteraron al ver lo que hacia, su hija tenia una gran herida, les dije que esperaran, sino hacia algo podía morir, vine aquí y busque algunas cosas para ayudarlos, en menos de dos minutos ya estaba frente a ellos. Se preguntado como había hecho eso y dije que no podía decirlo, pero la señora sabia que era un vampiro, con lo que no contaba era con que uno de los súbditos de los Vulturi veía la escena, y así fue como me llevaron allá.

-Eso es.. disculpa sigue.

-Me perdonaron, solo con una consecuencia: estar con ellos algunas décadas y luego con una advertencia: no volver a hacerlo. Tenían a una vidente con pocos años de haber llegado, era la nueva todavía, cuando me iba me dijo que me fuera por el camino que nunca tomaba y que tuviera en casa las cosas que hay en las habitaciones, cuando le pregunte por que me dijo que no lo sabia con exactitud, me abrazo y volvió a entrar. En el camino que ella me había dicho te encontré a ti y mientras estabas inconciente compre lo demás. Desde antes e sido doctor y tenia mi propio hospital, pero ahora empezare como empleado.

-Por eso el periódico.

-Si.

**Al día siguiente.**

Era de día pero sin sol, así que Carlisle fue por lo del empleo. Yo estaba completamente aburrido y sabía que seria peligroso si iba al pueblo ya que podía perder el control. Pero no tenía nada que hacer, vi el reloj y ya era medio día, salí de ahí corriendo; preferí aguantar la respiración, estaba en el techo de la escuela asegurándome de que no me viesen, salieron varios niños caminando con sus mamás y la encontré, se veía tan feliz y tierna como siempre. Pero esto estaba mal, me entro una melancolía demasiado grande, tenia que dejarla e irme. Regrese a paso humano cuando estaba dentro del bosque, de repente sentí que alguien me veía, voltee pero no era nada y dudaba que lo fuera. Llegue a la casa y ahí me quede viendo hacia el suelo, sin dormir, pero sin estar despierto.

**.**

**Hola hola! Que tal? Por favor no me dejen esperando los comentarios, colóquenlos ahora, es una amigable y piadosa orden, ¿si? No sean malos. **

**Los quiere su lokys* **


	3. Bienvenido

**Declaimmer: Estos hermosos, ingeniosos, y maravillosos no son de mi propiedad; ellos pertenecen a la brillante imaginación de nuestra linda escritora Stefanie Meyer, en cambio la retorcida y loca historia en la que ellos están involucrados si es locura mía.. xD**

**Capitulo 3. Bienvenido**

**Edward POV**

Bienvenido a Forks, población 3.120 personas. Leí en un cartel mientras iba en un taxi. "Mas tarde unas 3.117 personas" pensé con humor negro. Cuando salía de Alaska razone que debía saber a donde dirigirme, fue fácil, oía hablar de que Forks era el lugar mas lluvioso de Washington, así automáticamente llegue aquí. Tome un taxi al llegar ya que seria raro ver a un adolescente caminar como un gato por el puente y sus calles. Tengo entendido que el lugar contaba con un gran bosque, seguro estaré ahí un tiempo.

-Aquí- dije al conductor, ya estaba llegando a una de las partes más cercanas al bosque.

-Pero aquí no hay nada- respondió cuando freno.

-Exacto- no pienso decir más palabras, su olor me daría sed.

Estuve caminando por el bosque sin buscar y sin encontrar. Solo caminaba. Me senté en una de las ramas del árbol más cercano. Detestaba a las personas que siempre decían 'estoy aburrido', pero Esta vez yo tenía una razón, para decirlo, estoy aburrido, no sabía que hacer o que haría, estoy en medio del bosque sin razón alguna para existir o vivir. Que delicia, ese olor, el monstruo que era ahora no tuvo problema para encontrar la fuente en menos de diez segundos, era un niño de unos nueve años. Me seguía siendo impresionante captar a tal distancia la sangre de una diminuta raspadura de rodillas. No se movía, "si no llego todos se reirán de mi" "¿pero por donde es que esta el norte?". En ese momento mi sed fue lo ultimo en pasar por mi mente, salí de mi escondite tras unos árboles, el niño me veía nervioso.

-¿Estas perdido?- error, sentí que desgarraban mi garganta.

-Si. ¿Me podría decir cual es la salida, o el norte?

-Sígueme, pero no te hagas mas raspones- guíe al niño fácilmente fuera del bosque.

-Gracias señor- "créame que me salvo la vida"

-No exageres, no fue nada- di vuelta adentrándome de nuevo al bosque.

No tenia idea de que pudiera resistir así mi sed. Tal vez, lo haga más a menudo.

-No le hiciste daño- me coloque a la defensiva de inmediato. Era un vampiro rubio.- Por favor cálmate. No pienso pelear.

-¿Quién es?- regrese a mi antigua posición al ver en sus pensamientos que no tenía malas intensiones.

-Soy Carlisle. Vi lo que hiciste con el niño. Eres capas de controlarte.

-Eso solo fue una excepción- "¿Cómo te llamas?" oí en su mente antes de que lo dijera.- Edward.

-Puedes leer mentes- sonrío- ¿vienes solo?

-Si, ¿Por qué?

-Puedes venir a mi casa conmigo y Emmet, se que se llevarían bien.

-¿No cree que es extraño invitar a un desconocido a su casa?- "No" "pero no es obligatorio"

-Además, para nosotros no quedan muchas cosas extrañas en el mundo.

-Cierto.

-Vivo muy cerca, aquí en el bosque.

Accedí. Pero si no me gustaba no tendría la menor duda en irme. Llegamos rápidamente, era una casa que no esperaba para un vampiro. Carlisle párese buen tipo, pude ver que venia de trabajar en un hospital, no formule la pregunta que tenia en mente: ¿Cómo estar en un hospital con heridas, cirugías y todo eso?. Pero luego me mostró que la sangre no era un problema con trecientos años de práctica para ser vegetariano. ¿Vegetariano?; él cazaba animales, eso es algo descabellado, pero··· mejor que ser un asesino, supongo. Al entrar escuche otros pensamientos; "¿Carlisle vino con alguien?" en un segundo estuvo frente a nosotros observándome con determinación, "Parece que aun tiene algo de neófito, como yo"

-Hijo- saludo Carlisle, el lugar se ve cómodo- él es Edward, Edward él es Emmet- "es como un hijo para mi"

-Mucho gusto- dijimos al unísono estrechando nuestras manos.

-Los dejare para que se conozcan- con eso se fue afuera. Yo no era tímido pero tenía tiempo sin mantener conversación alguna. "Di algo" pensó.- Algo- miro confundido yo me limite a sentarme en uno de los muebles, él hizo lo mismo. "Toma el periódico" "eso no es posible, solo fue una coincidencia"; tome el periódico que reposaba en la mesa. "Di Emmet eres muy guapo"- Yo no diré eso- nos reímos a carcajadas.

-Lees mentes, genial. Edward ¿no?

-Si. ¿A ti también te encontró en el bosque?- pregunte.

-Él fue quien me transformo, y se lo agradezco- subió la voz a lo último.

-No es necesario que grites- Carlisle se sentó en una silla junto a nosotros.- ¿Edward que hacías en el bosque?

-Vengo de Alaska, decidí que era tiempo de mudarme.

-¿Cuándo te- "transformaron?" Emmet.

- Hace siete meses y medio. ¿Tu?

-Yo sigo siendo joven- bromeo- Hace tres meses.

"¿Querrá seguir lo de la dieta?" Carlisle- ¿Qué?- pregunte.

-Oh, momento de descuido. Veras, Emmet y yo nos consideramos el alimentarnos de los humanos algo bueno, en vez de eso nos conformamos con animales.

-Yo sigo siendo nuevo, pero estoy de acuerdo- dijo Emmet.

-Por eso sus ojos son dorados- me refería sobre todo a Carlisle ya que Emmet los tenia un poco rojizos todavía, pero muy poco comparado con los míos.

-Si. Y..

-Quiero hacerlo- dije de inmediato, si eso era posible quería intentarlo.

-Me alegra- sonrío. "eres un buen chico Edward"

-¿Tienes apellido?- pregunto el gigante.

-Si, Masen- hice una pequeña pausa- pero no me gusta; veía más a mi nana que a mis padres. Nunca me ha gustado.

-¿Y que tal si fueras mi hijo adoptivo como Emmet?

-¿Qué dices? A empezar desde cero, ¿Quieres ser un Cullen?

Empezar desde cero, esas palabras tienen un gran significado para mi.- Claro- respondí seguro.

-¡Genial tengo hermano nuevo, ya veras jugaremos a las carrera, y con cochecitos de juguete, seré una pesadilla aveces y te pondré apodos gracioso!- todos reímos, creo que Emmet era bromista sin remedio.

-Bienvenido hijo- dijo Carlisle con su mano en mi hombro.

-Gracias- respondí sincero.

**Alice POV**

Parada en la puerta de mi habitación dudando lo que estaba apunto de hacer. Tenía mis bolsas de maquillaje en brazos, me decidí, en un segundo estuve frente a la puerta de Jane. La abrió y pase.

-¿Qué?- pregunto, estaba sentada leyendo un libro de cubierta roja.

-¿Jane puedo maquillarte?- pregunte.

-No.

-Porfis- hice ojos de perrito, me vio y regreso a su libro.

-No.

-Piénsalo un poco.

-Bien- hizo como que pensaba- No.

-¿Y mas tarde?

-La respuesta sigue siendo: No. ¿Por qué insistes?

-No tengo nada que hacer?- de verdad no tenia nada que hacer, miren a lo que e llegado.

-¿No crees que vienes con la hermana equivocada? Ve con Alec, tu pareja, y deja de fastidiar.

Me fui de ahí molesta, que mala, si yo parecía una niñita. Guarde mis cosas de maquillaje y volví al pasillo sin saber que hacer. Alec no era una opción; no se por que, solo se que no quería verlo por ahora. De repente varias imágenes llagaron a mi cabeza: un chico de cabello cobrizo, el mismo que vi en el piano en otra visión, corría junto al vampiro que había estado antes aquí y también el de cabello oscuro; si siguió mi consejo, estaban en ¿clases?. La ultima imagen me golpeo, por así decirlo, unos ojos de color gris que de inmediato cambiaban a miel, luego sentí que rodeaban mi cintura.

-¿Me viste venir?- susurro Alec en mi oído.

-Mmm, si- no tiene por que saber que vi.

-Entonces vamos- me levanto desprevenida y entramos a su habitación- solo quiero estar contigo- me beso.

Por un momento me gusto el que lo hiciera, talvez era lo que necesitaba, pero los ojos grises y miel volvieron a mi mente sorprendiéndome y haciendo que diera un gritito en su boca. Me solté de sus brazos sin pensarlo y caí sobre el mueble de cuero café.

-Alec- tartamudee.

-Tranquila- me coloco de pie y se aferro a mi cintura con una fuerza algo exagerada. Llevo otra vez su boca a la mía pero lo quite.

-No.. ya.. bas..basta- el me vio un poco confundido, pero sonrío gentilmente. Me quede abrazada a él un tiempo.-Lo siento- dije sentándome.

-¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo?- se sentó a mi lado- yo no te voy a lastimar.

-Disculpa.- lo abrase, y de nuevo los ojos se pintaron en mi cabeza.- Te.. te quiero- salí corriendo y me encerré en mi cuarto.

Nunca una imagen se me había repetido tanto en la mente. Excepto cuando vi tantas veces la crucecita de madera a los doce años, en ese entonces no era 'vidente' como tal, solo era una niña, simple, feliz y , menos complicada Alice, al día siguiente mi padre murió y en la mano tenia la crucecita que tanto había visto, Perfecto, ahora estaba asustada. No, ¿de que voy a estar asustada? ¿De que alguien muera?, nadie que yo conociera poseía ojos tan···hermosos. Esos ojos no me asustaban, esa mirada me transmitía paz. Además aquí todos tenían ojos rojos, incluyéndome. Recordé a la persona que me había servido de cena hoy, talvez era un sentimiento de culpa. No, el chico era de ojos cafés.

-Alice cálmate- me ordene- si es una visión, pues, ya sabrás que significa.

Como quisiera poder dormir. Olvidarme de las visiones y todo lo demás por tan solo unos minutos de descanso. Estoy segura de que si esos ojos hablaran me estarían diciendo "Bienvenida al desosiego".

**.**

**Hola! Es corto lo se, ¿pero que les pareció?. Si tienen dudas, cumplidos o sugerencias son bien recibidos. Los necesito para poder seguir escribiendo, no olviden que sus comentarios son el pago perfecto para los escritores de fanfic..**

**Valent Herazo, Gabriela, Mandy, Chico hbrido , Angie CullenHale, Kiimber y los lectores que no dejaron ningún review pero se molestaron en leer les digo gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia xD**

**Los quiere su lokys***


	4. Suerte

**Declaimmer: Estos hermosos, ingeniosos, y maravillosos no son de mi propiedad; ellos pertenecen a la brillante imaginación de nuestra linda escritora Stephenie Meyer, en cambio la retorcida y loca historia en la que ellos están involucrados si es locura mía.. xD**

**Capitulo. 4 Suerte**

**Rose POV**

Forks: lluvioso, pequeño, húmedo y con cierta melancolía; perfecto. Estaba en un departamento que alquile al llegar. El pueblo no se encontraba muy lejos del que yo provenía; aunque si era menos soleado, cosa que siendo lo que soy me convenía. Abrí una ventana y me senté justo en el borde a cepillar mi cabello; cosa que no seria muy prudente para los humanos ya que estaba en el cuarto piso. Un chico se quedo viéndome sin decir nada, "por favor no seas tan tonto como para subir" pensé, al ver a las personas no creo que sea del todo limpio asesinarlas por simple deseo. Lo salude con la mano, respondió con el mismo gesto, cuando el viento soplo trajo consigo el dulce aroma de su sangre. Le hice una seña para que subiese y lo hizo corriendo, no pensaba lo que hacia, cuando el pobre castaño de unos diecinueve años llego lo adentre al pequeño baño, a lo que accedió rápidamente, lo empuje y quedo inconciente en la bañera. Me di el gusto de beber la sangre con calma. Al cadáver lo lleve a un bosque que había cerca.

El sitio era adecuado para un vampiro, espacioso, tranquilo, alejado de los demás, y muy bonito. Necesitaba despejar mis pensamientos, seguro que este seria mi lugar favorito por un buen tiempo. Me recosté en un árbol y cerré mis ojos, cualquiera que me viera creería que dormía. Recuerdo como tenia aquella lista de metas y deseos que esperaban ser cumplidos, un buen trabajo, alguien que me amara, un esposo que me besara todos los días, estar sentados en el frente de alguna casa, rodeados de las risas de nuestros nietos. Ahora nada de eso era posible. Suena cursi, en verdad lo era, no era la chica ruda que demostraba en publico lo aceptaba, esa chica frágil era la original Rosalie Hale, pero tenia lógica lo que era ahora, después de todo a ella es a quien asesinaron, era considerable que solo aya quedado escondida en el fondo de lo que fui transformada.

Me levante de golpe. Una esencia que no era de algún humano, se aceraba muy lento, al menos para mí. Estoy segura que es un vampiro, pero esa velocidad era demasiado similar a lo contrario, subí hasta la punta del árbol en el que me encontraba, paso a metros del lugar en el que me encontraba, pero no lo pude ver muy bien, sabia que era un hombre, solo logre ver su espalda. Di mi primer movimiento allí arriba y él se detuvo, no me detuve seguro me vería, salte sigilosamente al otro árbol y de baje para volver a mi departamento.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?- pregunto una pequeña niña de unos cuatro años- parece como si hubiera visto..

-Un fantasma, lo sé- sonreí.

-No, al que será su amor eterno- ¿Qué?- yo me puse así cuando lo vi por primera vez, estaba por casarme con el equivocado, pero claro eso fue en mi otra vida.

-¿Disculpa?

-Matilda ya nos vamos- llego quien era su madre y volteo a verme sonriente- disculpa si te asusto, es que ama lo misterioso y dramático- dijo en susurro- hará una obra escolar.

-Si, y yo soy el esterar- dijo la susodicha.

-A pues, me alegro- quite mi cara de preocupación- adiós Matilda- con eso subí a mi departamento.

Dicen que los niños son quienes tienen los mejores secretos del universo, los consejos mas sabios para una buena vida, la medicina correcta si estas triste, y son los indicados cuando de amor se trata.

Pero hay niños, como aquella pequeña, que deben de buscar un psiquiatra, talvez tanta perfección en el universo les afecte su pequeña cabeza. Yo solo acababa de huir de un nómada, como podría ser el mi "amor eterno" siquiera tendría uno por cinco minutos, lo único que de él me había quedado era su aroma tan··· hechizante. Es un desconocido nada más, no puede ser nada más…

-Hola- una chica rubia se encontraba frente a mi- soy Irina, veo que eres nueva.

-¿Por qué estas aquí?- estaba al tanto de cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Estaba cazando cerca del bosque y pude verte, se que eres nueva porque revise la zona y tu esencia no había estado nunca aquí- se sentó en una silla que estaba junto a la ventana.

-Soy Rosalie- intente relajarme.

-Supongo que no soy la mejor anfitriona de bienvenida, me voy.- se levanto.

-No, mmm…

-¿Qué linda?, se que tengo tiempo de sobra pero no pienso gastarlo así.

-¿Por qué viste así? Parece que vinieras de un funeral- su ropa era totalmente negra, "

Rosalie cuando no sabes que decir siempre optas por la ropa"- pero igual se ve bien.

-Si, eso se debe a que soy una Vulturi- explico.

-Una Vu que?

-Ash, una Vulturi- me vio como quien no quiere la cosa- deberías saber de nosotros, estamos a cargo de que los aquelarres, los nómadas y neófitos sigan con precisión las leyes.

-¿Cuáles leyes?

-Son pocas; no revelar a los humanos tu especie t no alimentarte abiertamente- fue a la bañera y paso su dedo por una gota de sangre, volteo y me sonrío- tal parece que no has quebrantado ninguna, que suerte.

-Claro. ¿Y esos Vulturi donde están?

-Ya debería estar de camino a Volterra, ahí es donde estamos, a mi solo me enviaron a inspeccionar la zona.

-Oh, entonces bye- no me agradaba del todo su presencia.

-Estas sola ¿no?- asentí- talvez puedas venir conmigo pero- detuvo su 'entusiasmo'- ¿tienes algún don?

Algo en ella no me transmitía la menor confianza- no- no perdería nada.

-Mejor será que te quedes aquí- mejor sola a mal acompañada- fue un placer, Rosalie.

-Igual- vio por la ventana y luego a mí, sonrío y se fue.

Bien, creo que como anfitriona Irina si moriría de hambre. Pero por lo menos me dijo algo que talvez me sirva algún día. Los Vulturi; según lo que entendí eran un gobierno o un tipo de realeza para los vampiros, el castigo por contradecir sus leyes era morir, "que grave" sarcasmo, por dios si ya estamos muertos, yo siento que lo estoy, pero seguro para muchos inmortales eso seria lo peor. Yo estoy sola, ¿Qué puedo perder?, ¿perder? ¿Rosalie que puedes ganar? ¿Por qué rallos no fuiste con ella?, no hay nada que te ate a este lugar, ¿o te vas a engallar diciendo que si? ¿Qué tienes una vida aquí y muchas personas que no puedes abandonar así como así? No, sabía que esa era la respuesta. Yendo con ella y su clan de locos tampoco iba a ganar nada, punto, fin de la discusión personal. Seguro necesitaría ver a un psiquiatra.

**Bella POV**

Ya solo faltaba la clase de aritmética para volver a casa. No, faltaba la clase de aritmética, el supermercado e ir a la cafetería. Genial. Estaba agotada, el sábado estuve con Jacob haciendo lo que yo tenia planeada pero ayer tomo venganza y agrego mil cosas más a su lista. Lo ultimo que hicimos fue ver una película de terror, Fredy Gruber, casualmente le dije a los doce años que la vería cuando tuviera diecisiete años, un día domingo, a las dos cuarenta y cinco de la mañana y cubierta con una manta azul y con nubes rojas. El muy inteligente logro hacer que estuviéramos en mi casa a esa hora y consiguió, no se de donde, una manta azul con nubes rojas, al decirle a Esme que me ayudara solo respondió:

-No puedo ayudarte, una promesa es una promesa- rió.

-Ya la oíste- dijo Jake dándole play a la película.

-Mamá- suplique.

-Buenas noches- y con eso me abandono.

Entre al salón y todavía estaba vació, si no hacia nada hasta que llegara el profesor me quedaría dormida. Saque mi libro, Cumbres Borrascosas, y me dispuse a leerlo, era imposible, mis ojos juntaban las palabras de la línea de arriba con las de abajo.

-Bella- escuche a lo lejos- Bella, hey Bella hable los ojos.

-Eric silencio- ahora era otra voz.

-Señorita Swan- unos golpecitos dados por un bolígrafo hicieron que por fin entendiera lo que pasaba, me había quedado dormida y el profesor me veía furioso- señorita si mi clase le parece la hora de la siesta puede evitarla y irse a su casa.

-Lo siento profesor.

-Ahora vea como se las arregla para conseguir la clase- sonó el timbre y todos salieron del salón- que no se repita ¿entendido?

-Si.

Salí de ahí directo a mi camioneta, estaba lloviendo pero no me coloque el abrigo, si quería hacer las compras y llegar a tiempo a la cafetería debía correr, entre a la camioneta y fui al supermercado. Saque el papelito donde anote lo que necesitábamos en casa, rallos se deshizo por la lluvia. No importa Bella todavía tienes una hora, solo recuerda. Haber eran nueve cosas, mmm… Cereal no, leche si, la coloque en la cesta, tomates, salsa, jugo, jabón, espagueti, carne, pan dietético y, ¿Qué mas?, un paño de cocina. Si recordé todo, estoy orgullosa de ti Bella, me dije internamente. Pague todo y corrí a mi camioneta, fue raro que no me hubiera caído, vi el reloj en mi muñeca, cinco y media, perdí media hora recordando todo lo que debía comprar, en momentos asi es que agradecía que estuviera en un pueblecito donde todo esta cerca. Deje las cosas dentro del vehiculo y entre atropelladamente a la cafetería.

-Hola Gelen- salude a mi jefa.

-Hola Bella, creí que llegarías tarde- me tendió el delantal mientras yo tomaba un vaso de agua- pero siempre estas puntual.

-Si- le sonreí.

Me tendió una bandeja con un café y una hamburguesa- Mesa ocho.

Y así pasaba todas las tardes, desde hace siete meses, de mecerá, pero era necesario, quería ayudar a Esme, claro que ella no lo sabia. Una vez sospecho porque compre unas sandalias para ella y habían mas cosas de lo normal en la nevera, tuve que inventar que el dinero lo obtenía por ser del grupo de 'ayuda al profesor', se supone que de cada grado un alumno, en este caso yo, era la mano derecha de su profesor y como reconfesa nos pagaban un poco. Para ser una mentira proveniente de mi me creyó, lo cual agradezco.

-Son las nueve Bella, ya puedes irte- dejo Gelen cuando la ultima cliente salio.- ¿y tu mamá?

-Esta bien- me quite el delantal.

-¿Todavía no lo sabe?

-No, no le va a decir ¿verdad?- me puse nerviosa.

-Debería saberlo- guardo un dulce de fresa y me lo dio- pero yo no diré nada.

-Gracias- lo tome.

-No arriesgare a mi mejor empleada, adiós linda.

Hogar dulce hogar dulce hogar, deje las cosas en la cocina y fui a ducharme, me vestí con un short verde y una camisa del mismo color. Baje y vi el reloj de la pared, nueve y cincuenta y siete, Esme llegaría en cualquier momento, hice café y me senté en el comedor a hacer la tarea de historia. La termine en veinte minutos pero, todavía Esme no había llegado. El teléfono de casa sonó, numero desconocido.

-¿Bella?- dijeron por la otra línea.

-¿Mamá?

-Si hija, hoy no voy a ir a casa, mañana los Whitlock tienen una fiesta y estoy preparando todo.

- ¿Tu sola?

- No, la otra señora también se quedo ayudar.

-Oh, esta bien.

-Te quiero.

-Yo también- colgó.

Seguía agotada y ya que Esme no vendría no hice cena, fui directo a mi cama y en poco tiempo me quede dormida. Doce y tres de la mañana decía en mi celular, el hambre me despertó, extendí mi mano y intente encender la lámpara pero para mi mala suerte se fue la luz, decidí dormirme otra vez pero no podía, en mi mente pasaban las escenas de Fredy Gruber, puse mi cabeza bajo la almohada, ahora parecía una niña de tres años que tuvo una pesadilla con un conejo gigante, esta bien esa fue mi pesadilla a los seis años. Me dormí por segunda vez.

Estaba sentada en un sofá blanco, ¿Dónde estoy? Me pregunte, estaba segura que me había dormido en mi cama, y en toda la casa no había un sofá blanco. Mire a mi alrededor pero todo se via opacado. En las paredes empezaba a notarse una mancha y en el piso había algo viscoso, pensaba en no caerme, esa siempre era mi meta automática. Arrugue un poco mi nariz, empezaba a sentirme mareada, de seguro era por no comer, camine a tientas por la sala, que estoy segura no era mi sala, encontré un interruptor y encendí la luz.

Estoy segura que entre en pánico en menos de dos segundos, lo que veía era terrible, sentí un frio gélido recorrer mi cuerpo por dentro y por fuera. Me encontré con las paredes escurriendo sangre, intente abrir la puerta pero no podía, gritaba a todo pulmón pero de mi boca no salía ni una palabra, estaba desesperada por salir de aquel lugar, cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto, pude ver la figura de un hombre. Sentí que todo lo que había tras de mi desaparecía. No quería, pero lo hice, me acerque, e inesperadamente coloco su mano en mi hombro -¿Quién es?- Dije en mi mente, -Tu- respondió de igual manera, luego, como si observara un espejo veía mi propio reflejo, pude verme llena de sangre, me aterre, y sin darme cuenta Fredy estaba frente a mí.

-¡Aaaahh!- desperté.

Me senté en la cama recogí las sabanas para que no tocaran el suelo, no se por que, era una costumbre, abrase mis piernas y tome mi celular, dos y quince, seguíamos sin luz pero la tormenta había parado solo quedaba una pequeña llovizna. Quería asesinar a Jacob, yo quería dormir pero gracias a él ahora no quería, tome mi celular, mensajes: Jacob ven acá. Sabía que no se negaría proviniendo de mí. A los diez minutos escuche que tocaban la puerta, me arme de valor y camine hacia la puerta_. Un, dos, tres Fredy viene por ti_, Bella cállate solo es una película. Todavía no dejaban de tocar, tocaban lento, Jake creía que era tan boba como para creérmelo, si, lo sé, igual estaba asustada. Estúpida gallina Bella, se un hombre, "¿Qué? Eso no tiene sentido" a esta hora ¿que importa si tiene sentido o no?

-Jacob, ya para- siguió- estoy buscando las llaves-

Las encontré, me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí, estaba de espaldas.

-Muy chistoso Jake, ya entra- no se movía- ¿Jacob?

-Bella- su voz sonó ronca, se volteo y puso su mano en mi hombro. Estaba oscuro y no veía su rostro.

-Ya pasa. ¿qui.. quien eres?- dije mas para mi, tenia que ser él.

-Isabella, tu- una luz ilumino su cara- ¡Bu!

-¡Aaaahh!- tenia una mascara de Fredy y una linterna, se la quito y me abrazo mientras se moría a carcajadas- ¡quítate!- grite molesta.

-Tenias que ver tu cara- siguió riendo, yo cerré la puerta y fui a mi cuarto con él atrás.

-No fue gracioso- me metí en mi cama.

-Si, si lo fue.

-¿Cómo sabias que esa era mi pesadilla? ¿Cómo sabias que tenia una pesadilla?- se sentó a mi lado.

- Bella a los doce años tuviste esa pesadilla cuando te negaste a ver la película conmigo, y hoy me llamas a las dos de la mañana un día después de verla, aunque no pensé que habías vuelto a tener la misma- tiene mejor memoria que yo.

-Oh.

¿Estas bien?- su voz sonaba dulce.

-Quisiera dormir sin tener pesadillas.

-Eso no es problema- se levanto y saco de su abrigo un objeto raro- un atrapa pesadillas- lo coloco en mi cama.

-Gracias, pero sigue siendo tu culpa que necesite eso- dije acusadora pero se me escapo un bostezo.

-Buenas noches Bells- se acostó a mi lado acurrucándome.

No tuve mas pesadillas esa noche; Jacob me estaba abrazando, y mi recamara estaba iluminada por la luz del sol que no se veía en el cielo, estoy segura que si alguien que no nos conociera nos viera así pensaría que somos pareja. Pero Jake y yo somos··· hermanos. Me senté en la cama y comprobé con mi lámpara si había llegado la luz, si. Eran las seis y cuatro, llegaríamos tarde a clases.

-Jacob, Jake- lo zarandee- grandulon despierta.

-Mmm, ¿Bella?- parecía un bebe.

-Si.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Que despiertes- hizo un gran esfuerzo y abrió los ojos- al fin bello durmiente.

-¿Tuviste pesadillas?- pregunto levantándose para dejarme tender la cama.

-No.

-Soy tu amuleto de la suerte.- sonrío.

-Claro que no, eso lo es- señale el atrapa pesadillas.

-Eso fue solo una distracción- dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina- yo soy tu verdadero amuleto de la suerte.

-Oye la modestia no te caería mal, y sigue soñando.- tomo un vaso con agua.- se nos hace tarde, vete- y con eso me abrazo y se fue.

"Se que eres mi amuleto de la suerte". Lo es. Desayune, me duche y vestí y di comienzo a otro día.

**.**

**!Hello! ¿Cómo estáis?.. Estoy tratando de hacer capítulos mas largos, lo se: debo esforzarme mas, pero bueno, ¿Qué tal?.. Por favor ¿pueden dejarme reviews? Por favor, por favor, ¿siiiiiiiiiiiiii?. No sean malos, de esta manera puedo considerar el subir los capítulos mas rápido.. xD**

**Valent Herazo y lidiacarely me alegra que la colocaran en sus favoritos, y Maru-Potter-Cullen-18 que la colocases en alertas.**

**No olviden dejar reviews.**

**Por cierto tengo una pagina que necesita apoyo, ¿la visitan? www. facebook pages / Twilight New-moon Eclipse Breaking -dawn / 225447940853939 (recuerden unirlo)**

**Los quiere su Lokys***


	5. Capitulo 5 ¿Clases?

**Declaimmer: Estos hermosos, ingeniosos, y maravillosos no son de mi propiedad; ellos pertenecen a la brillante imaginación de nuestra linda escritora Stephenie Meyer, en cambio la retorcida y loca historia en la que ellos están involucrados si es cosa mía.. xD**

**Capitulo 5. ¿Clases?**

**Alice POV**

Mi garganta ardía, estaba siendo torturada, me negué el salir de mi habitación hasta saber que esos ojos no me van a sorprender, llevaba casi dos días, no podía seguir en esto. Salí a donde el resto estaba tomando una apetitosa merienda.

-Así que al fin saliste.- Jane.

El instinto asesino me controlo al oler la sangre del humano que tenia mas cerca. Sujete con fuerza a una señora de cabellos negros y piel morena, bebí su sangre demasiado rápido y mi garganta exigía mas, al menos ahora estaba mas calmada. Jane miro el cuerpo de quien había sido mi aperitivo luego se fue. Yo era la última en el salón junto con un señor de unos treinticinco años, tenia una mirada totalmente aterrada, pero solo me observaba, camine hacia él con paso humano y delicado. El ver a ese tonto humano me molestaba mucho, en su mirada no se notaba tanto terror sino precisión, claro para observar mi cuerpo. ¿Qué cree que no podía ser una de los que hace poco acabo con el grupo que venia con él?, era patético. Sonreí y él me imito.

-¿Qué tal señorita?- dijo.

-¿No esta asustado señor?.

-¿Tu lo estas?, si quieres nos vamos juntos de este lugar, no se que es lo que paso pero no dejaría a una muchachita tan hermosa como tu aquí.- tomo mi mano.

-Creo que es usted muy amable. Amablemente bruto.

-¿Disculpa?

-Nada, nada- falsa sonrisa.

-Lindos lentes de contacto- que asco pretendía besarme.

-No tengo lentes de contacto- siquiera de mis ojos se había percatado. Se alejo un poco.

-No, ¿tu.. tu? Por fav..

-¿Sabes? no sufrirá tanto lo prometo, será algo rápido- me importaba un comino si sufría o no, pero aun así no rompí mi promesa, era mejor así.

Se puede decir que estaba mejor; ya no tenía sed y los ojos han salido de mi cabeza. Pensé que un poco de aire fresco seria bueno, digo, siempre lo es. Fui por las escaleras, deseaba salir al mundo al que pertenecía, ahora solo vivo en un mundo de demonios. Pero no esta tan mal, era casi como una familia, solo que sin··· ¿que mas da?, sin muchas cosas, eso no es una familia, parece una cárcel. Si, solo e estado encerrada en ese lugar desde que llegue a ser esto, no e tenido ninguna libertad, ni como humana ni como lo que soy ahora. Subí a el techo de una tienda de, no me había fijado de que, baje y vi de que se trataba, una tienda de ropa. Mi mente se decidió por tomar un descanso, hace mucho que no iba de compras. Haber es mas de las once, cerrado, no hay problema ya que no tengo dinero, forcé el candado y entre fácilmente.

-Recuerda: negro- me dije a regañadientes.

Fui rápida, tome unas blusas, aunque seguro estarían un buen rato guardadas, dos jeans, unas botas y unas lindas sandalias un tanto altas y por ultimo algunos accesorios de los estantes. Admito que no era igual, me sentía diferente. Salí de allí sin que alguien me viera. Al fin podría cambiar algunos de los atuendos que tenia, por lo menos me gustaba la vestimenta que traía, unos jeans negros, una camisa ajustada de cuello alto y un tipo de capa algo así como caperucita, eso ya era exigencia de los Vulturi pero da igual. Regrese y fui a mi habitación, deposite las bolsas en el mueble y vi por la dichosa ventana, era una prisionera ¿de que? De mi misma. No estoy segura del por que demore tanto para darme cuenta pero ahora se que es así. Lo que necesito es··· compañía. Me siento diferente, sola y vacía, siento que no tengo vida. 'Claro que no tienes vida ¿podrías ser mas tonta?'. No es a esa clase de vida a la que me refiero. De nuevo la paz, pude volver a admirar aquel par de ojos. Eran la paz que necesitaba.

Salí y vi a Marco en el pasillo, se le notaba triste pero, ¿Por qué?. Me le acerque sonriente como niña de cinco años, sonrío pero tal emoción no llego a sus ojos, que aunque fueran rojos como los de todos nosotros eran nobles.

-¿Marco que pasa?- una de las cosas que me gustaban de estar con él es que no debía estar con formalidades como "señor Marco".

-Alice no..

-No me diga que no ocurre nada.

-La extraño.- bajo la mirada.

Su esposa, claro si me dijo que cuando había luna llena siempre estaba afuera contemplándola, era como una pequeña tradición entre ambos- se que ella quisiera que la admirara.

-Supongo que es cierto, pero no es lo mismo, solo me hace sentir..

-Vacío- termine por él, era como yo me sentía, pero al menos él tenia un motivo, yo no sabia por que lo estaba.

-Sabes pequeña creo que podrías dejar que terminara una oración- ya estaba mejor.- Creo que tu extiendes tu alegría a los demás.

-De nada- lo abrace, parecía como si fuera el padre que nunca tuve.

Al separarnos mi mirada se perdió en la nada. Al volver de mi corto trance fruncí el seño.

-¿Qué viste?- pregunto serio.

-Es que es un poco extraño.

-Hermano, Alice- saludo Aro, Cayo venia tras de él- ¿Qué es lo extraño?

-Señor tuve una visión; yo estaba corriendo por un bosque junto con Alec y Jane, pero como en un tipo de, misión.- Aro sonrío.

-Creo que has visto mi decisión antes que mis hermanos.

-¿Ah?

-Decidí que ya estas lista para tu primera misión- tenia ganas de saltar de la emoción, cosa que no hice, pero ya era hora de salir un rato de estas cuatro paredes.- Aunque todavía no, cuando sea el día les diremos, ahora puedes retirarte a tu habitación- mire hacia la dirección de Marco quien sonrío un poco para que Aro y Cayo no lo notaran pero suficiente para que yo si, luego se fue.

-¿Y él a donde va?- dijo Cayo.

-Tiene un pequeño asunto pendiente- dije sin expresión alguna en la voz.

-Ya veo, bien retírate Alice.- Cayo era el mas chocante de los tres ancianos, lo detestaba, además eran ellos quienes deberían retirarse yo ya estaba ahí.

Bien, de nuevo a donde empecé, mi habitación. Pero con algo diferente, ahora sabia que dentro de poco iría a mi primera misión, con Alec y Jane, pero bueno no era tan malo.

**Bella POV**

Se nos comunico que hoy habría reunión de profesores así que suspendieron las clases de último momento, y hoy era mi día libre en la cafetería. Ahora podría tener un poco de descanso, pero recordé que los jefes de mamá darían una fiesta; el dulce que le traje seguía en la nevera. Mejor se lo llevo y veo si necesita ayuda, después de todo un día sin hacer nada seria demasiado raro para mí.

Desayune, me duche y me vestí con unos jeans azul claro y una camiseta blanca que tenia una línea azul y mis típicos converse negros. Tome mi mochila guarde el dulce, mi libro, mi celular y una libreta. Salí de casa y encendí mi camioneta, alrededor de unos quince minutos me encontré frente a las rejas de la mansión en la que ahora vivían los Whitlock, antes ya había venido aquí, desde pequeña en realidad, aunque no era muy bien recibida, al parecer a la Sra. Spungen no le gustaba que los empleados llevaran a sus hijos al su casa, era una bruja, pero e de admitir que la casa era hermosa sobre todo sus jardines, pasaba mucho tiempo leyendo allí cuando mamá duraba hasta tarde. Por fuera se ve que sigue igual de elegante, lo que quería saber ahora era como es la familia. Me dirigí a la puerta y toque el timbre, abrió la puerta la otra mucama, Clara, una señora bajita que trabajaba aquí antes que mi mamá, era bueno saber que seguía aquí.

-Bella cariño que bueno verte por aquí.- sonrío mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Hola señora Clara- dije.

-Ven tu mami esta en la cocina pasa yo estoy limpiando arriba- creo que esta noto que buscaba a ver si alguien de la familia estaba por ahí- tranquila niña, los dueños han salido ve tranquila.

-Gracias- luego ella se fue. Me quede allí parada observando todo, esta familia tenia mejor gusto; el decorado era como antiguo con tonos y muchos detalles modernos. Había un cuadro muy hermoso sobre la chimenea, era un bosque en el amanecer, los troncos de los arboles hacían pequeños canales por los que con dificultad pasaba la luz al interior del lugar, las tonalidades eran perfectas y el delineado exacto, de seguro era de un pintor como Da Vinci. Aunque seguían algunas partes vacías pero tenían suficiente para haber llegado hace tres días.

Para llegar a la cocina tenía que cruzar la gran sala e ir por un muy corto pasillo. Camine, desgraciadamente mis pies jugaron en mi contra, tropecé con una de las mesitas, di vuelta y me fui hacia atrás; solo yo tenia una gran acrobacia de caída como esa. No sentí el golpe en mi cabeza, o en cualquier otra parte de mi cuerpo, en vez de eso sentí como unas manos me sujetaban de la cintura, abrí los ojos de golpe, era un chico, _"No Bella ni modo que un extraterrestre", _tenia ojosgrises, que obviamente me miraban con confusión, se aseguro de que no me fuera a caer, con más tiempo del normal para estar totalmente seguro, y me soltó.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto, asentí- ¿y quien eres?

-Mmm...

-Bella hija ¿que haces aquí?- Esme apareció sonriente pero un poco confundida.

-¿Bella?¿Eres la hija de la señora Esme?

-Si.

-Mucho gusto soy Jasper- me tendió su mano y yo la tome- tu mamá me hablo de ti.

-Y nombrándome a mí, ¿puedo saber que haces acá?

-No tengo clases y pensé en venir a ayudarte- ¿Qué se supone que le había hablado mi mamá a Jasper sobre mi?.

-Bella eso no era necesario, la pospuso la fiesta para mañana así que no habrá tantos quehaceres- ¿vine por nada?

-Oh, entonces- busque el dulce en mi bolso- ten.

-Gracias hija.

-No es nada, creo que debo irme.

-Oh, Bella puedes quedarte e irte conmigo.- dijo Esme.

-¿Pero que voy a hacer en todo el día?

-Puedes acompañarme a una exposición de arte- hablo Jasper en un susurro.

-¿De veras?

-¿Quieres ir?- dijo como asombrado.

-Si, Bella puedes conocer a Jasper, creo que se llevaran muy bien. Debo ordenar el closet de la señora, permiso- luego se fue por las escaleras. Un silencio un tanto incomodo se levanto entre ambos.

-¿Es Cumbres Borrascosas?- el libro salía de mi mochila.

-¿Es un llavero de Likin Park?- señale su bolsillo.

-Si, ¿te gusta?- dijimos al unísono. Ambos reímos.

.

.

Bella y Jasper habían encontrado entre si muchas cosas en común, ya ha pasado una semana en la cual Bella iba luego del trabajo a ayudar a Esme debido a que esta tuvo una pequeña gripe nada 'grave', y conoció a los señores Whitlock a los cuales les agrado mucho, tampoco es que fueran un tarro de miel, en verdad la señora tenia un cierto limite solo que no era problema porque ellos se la pasaban afuera trabajando y yendo a fiestas así que eran pocas las veces en las que se encontraban. Jasper era un chico inteligente, apasionado por el arte, la música y la lectura. Se puede decir que en una semana ellos habían formado una gran amistad, cosa difícil para aquella chica. La castaña le había entusiasmado, de algún modo, el tener a alguien mas para su corta lista de amigos, claro que solo había estado formada por Jacob y talvez Angela que de alguna manera era la única amiga, mujer, y lo seguía siendo.

Un sentimiento mas o menos igual había pasado por la mente del apuesto chico, no es que le costase demasiado socializar, pero si le había costado encontrar a alguien con quien le fuese sencillo ser cien por ciento él, y que pudiera compartir sus gustos con Bella le encantaba, alguna que otra cosa le explicaba sobre la pintura ya que al fin de cuentas no era un fuerte para ella, pero si le alcanzaba en la literatura, y varias veces le había sobrepasado, cosa que a ambos les gustaba.

El papeleo de Jasper ya estaba en orden, y eso significaba una cosa, mañana comenzarían sus clases en el instituto, ambos tenían en mente que sería más fácil así verse.

**Edward POV**

Los pocos días que llevaba con Carlisle y Emmett habían sido muy buenos en realidad. Carlisle se gano completamente mi respeto como padre, era alguien sereno, sincero y era un gran líder. Respecto a Emmett, pues si cumple su palabra; si que es una pesadilla a veces y en menos de un mes me ha puesto unos veinte apodos distintos, podría describirse como un completo bebé gigante, pero talvez mas insoportable. Entre a la habitación que se convirtió en mi cuarto, fue extraño que Carlisle tuviera unos cuantos CDS de los más famosos pianistas, pero es algo que hizo más agradable la estadía, aunque también había una cama, no preste mucha atención a eso. Emmett tenía su habitación al frete, ambos trabajábamos en hacerlas más de nuestro gusto así que traje un televisor plasma y él un gran equipo de sonido. Si me detenía a pensar podía decir, que lo que vivo ahora es lo más cercano a la vida humana, a excepción de que debíamos cazar, no dormíamos y en fin no era una vida humana como tal. Me quede vaciando mi mente mientras veía el paisaje frente a mis ojos. Pude escuchar un pensamiento en mi cabeza, pero no era mío, Carlisle me estaba llamando mentalmente, al dar un veloz vistazo al lugar, baje del árbol en el que llevaba ya varias horas y fui a la casa, Emmett ya estaba ahí.

**-**Muchachos ya están inscritos en el instituto.- sonrío Carlisle, pero se puede decir que la expresión en nuestras caras no era exactamente una sonrisa.

-Genial, pero, ¿para que?- Emmett dejo de rebotar su pelota de baloncesto.

-Carlisle, no es algo peligroso estar tanto tiempo con humanos.- no sabia exactamente si seria capaz de controlarme tanto tiempo, aunque se que lo he logrado por unas cuantas horas.

-Habla por ti mismo hermanito. Yo ya estoy perfectamente controlado.- puse los ojos en blanco, como era de costumbre cada vez que Emmett abría la boca.

-Ustedes no creerán que se iban a quedar en casa toda la eternidad ¿cierto?- la expresión graciosa de Carlisle suponía que disfrutaba de nuestro interno 'por supuesto'

-Pues…- dijimos al unísono.

-Confío en que no habrá problemas de autocontrol- "sobre todo de tu parte Edward, con el poco tiempo que llevas aquí avanzaste demasiado rápido" pensó- A partir de mañana actuaran tal y como lo hacían antes de su transformación.

-Bueno, creo que me agrada la idea.- dije llevando mi mano tras mi cuello.

-Si, talvez así puedas conocer algunas chicas Edward.- "Y dejar de ser tan repelente al ver a las de mis revistas de moda"

-Que chistoso Emmett.- recordé cuando encontré el montón de revistas de modelos de cualquier cosa en su cama.

-Ah casi lo olvido, para que empiecen sus clases con algo más de emoción, les compre un regalo.- lo seguimos a la parte delantera de la casa.

Emmett y yo nos quedamos boquiabiertos, perplejos. Frente a nosotros se encontraban un volvo plateado y un Jeep. Esto no nos lo esperábamos, ya veo porque Carlisle contaba la mayor parte del tiempo desde un par de días y unos segundos atrás.

-¿Cómo compraste esto con una semana de trabajo?- pregunte.

-Con trecientos años, se puede decir que he ahorrado un poco. ¿Les gustan?

-Me encanta- Soltó Emmett. Cada uno sabía cual era el suyo así que me dirigí al volvo y Emmett como niño chiquito se puso a dar vueltas en el jeep- Ey ¿y ese qué?

-Ese es mío.

-Genial Carlisle, y gracias- sonreí.

Emmett y yo fuimos a estrenar nuestro regalo y Carlisle se fue a su consultorio. Mientras conducía por una calle prácticamente desierta pensé en como seria ir de nuevo a un instituto, recordé a todos mis compañeros y a mi vida antes del accidente, luego ella apareció en mi mente. Pare de repente, casi choco a una vieja camioneta que al darse cuenta quien venía en ella, grito:

-¡Fíjate por dónde vas!.

Esa voz me saco de su recuerdo, y me alivio. Me sorprendió un poco que no haya oído más insultos, o más bien, el no haber oído nada, estaba muy distraído seguramente. Mejor sería no volver la mente a ella, y así fue. La camioneta siguió hasta desaparecer y yo volví a manejar de vuelta.

**.**

**¡Hello my friends¡ ¿y que tienen para decir sobre este cap? Se que tardo en actualizar pero lo estoy intentando. Por favor háganme saber lo que piensan o cualquier critica, consejo o idea. xD**

**Gracias a Rose Cullen Manson por su aprecio y a Maru-Potter-Cullen-18. Igual a Valent Herazo** **por recompenzarme siempre con un review, me encantan! Y a lidiacarely y a paula-mar por agregarme a favoritos. También aprecio a los lectores invisibles por darse la molestia de leerme. I love! xD**

**Los quiere su lokys***


	6. Mucho para un día

**Declaimmer: Estos hermosos, ingeniosos, y maravillosos no son de mi propiedad; ellos pertenecen a la brillante imaginación de nuestra linda escritora Stephenie Meyer, en cambio la retorcida y loca historia en la que ellos están involucrados si es cosa mía.. xD**

**Capitulo 6. Mucho para un día.**

**Bella POV**

- ¿Sabes? Sigo creyendo que no deberías ir al trabajo ¿como te sientes?- dije mientras tendía un pañuelo a Esme.

-Hija ya te dije que es solo una gripe, no puedo faltar por eso- sonrío y sonó su nariz- ¿iras hoy?

-Si, así como estas no te escaparas de mi ayuda.

-Pero Jasper espera que vallas a acompañarlo a la escuela de talentos a la noche.

-Hoy es su primer día en el instituto, lo veré ahí y le explicare, sabes que te he ayudado toda le semana.- en verdad no era tan complicado, ya llevaba una semana ayudando a Esme, lo que si podía ser era un poco agotador pero no tanto. Esme comenzó a toser- ¿Mamá estas bien? ¿Esme?

.

Si, era definitivo Esme no iría a trabajar. Nos encontrábamos en el hospital, tal parecía que lo que Esme tenía era mas grave de cómo lo había estado pintando. Ahora simplemente estaba inundada en preocupación, imaginar que mi mamá pudiera estar en condiciones tan seriamente delicadas me espantaba, no podía permitir que algo le pasara. Había llegado desmayada al hospital, vinimos en mi Chevy, la cual seguía estacionada afuera y llamando la atención de todos los que pasaban por ahí, me detuve a ver por la ventana mi destartalada camioneta y como un par de niños se burlaban de ella, empuñe mis manos. Okay, "no es tiempo de que veas lo estupida que es tu camioneta" bien, yo misma me ofendía, esto es el colmo, pero si tenia razón aquella irritante yo, tenia que ver que ocurría con Esme, hacia mas de media hora que había entrado en aquella habitación y la enfermera que estaba con ella no me había dicho nada.

Vi como Jacob entraba al hospital y le hice una seña con la mano para que me viera, fue en mi dirección.

-Hola, ¿Y tu mamá?- pregunto con cara de preocupación.

-Mmm, no se, bueno esta mejor pero la enfermera no ha salido- dije viendo hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Esme.

-¿Y no la ha visto un doctor?- dijo mientras nos sentábamos en las sillas de la sala de espera.

-La enfermera dijo que primero había que hacerle unos exámenes y luego vendría el medi..

-Disculpen, ¿Isabella Swan?- pregunto un hombre rubio que traía puesta una bata blanca, asentí.

-Solo Bella. Él es Jacob.

-Bueno, Bella, Jacob. Soy el Dr. Cullen- nos dio la mano- tu madre deberá quedarse aquí un tiempo, todavía no sabemos cuanto pero no es prudente que se valla. Como dijiste a la enfermera; lo que tiene no es una simple gripe, podría ser… leucemia- dijo con un tono suave, ahí los sentimientos me dejaron en el aire, ¿Esme tenia leucemia? No, no podía ser, Jake me dio la mano en muestra de apoyo pero yo no reaccionaba del todo- Bella, tu mamá va a necesitar un par de medicamentos, ¿crees poder costearlos?

-Si, si, dígame todo lo que necesita los comprare ahora mismo- respondí.

-Bella sabes que yo y mi familia te ayudaremos ¿no?- dijo Jake, iba a decir que no era necesario peo si Esme estaba mal debía de mantenerme abierta a cualquier ayuda. Asentí.

-Pregunta por ti, ven- fui tras el Dr. Mientras Jake se quedaba. El Dr. Cullen parecía una buena persona, aparentaba unos 33 años y sinceramente parece actor de cine. Llegamos a la puerta y me indico que entrara. Luego sonrío y se fue.

La imagen que vi me provoco un pequeño dolor en el pecho, Esme estaba totalmente pálida, tanto que su piel se veía translucida, tenia en su nariz las mangueritas que daban oxigeno y le estaban colocando suero. Me acerque y ella sonrío débilmente, aun así pude sentir aquel cariño maternal que traía cada una de sus sonrisas.

-Hola hija- dijo un poco débil.

-Hola mamá- me senté al lado de la cama- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estaré bien en unos días, cariño, no quiero que te preocupes ¿Si?

-¿Tu sabias que podrías tener leucemia?- lo que no esperaba era que ella asintiera, ¿lo sabia? Entonces ¿Por qué no me dijo? "No te lo dijo para no preocuparte tonta, como puedes ser tan ciega", ¿en serio? ¿Justo ahora me voy a insultar?- Lo sabias.

-Pequeña no te dije porque..

-Porque no querías preocuparme, lo se.- dije algo molesta- Pero eso no importa, ¿desde cuando estas así, mamá?

-Me entere de las posibilidades de que fuera leucemia hace cuatro días- ¿Qué? "Bien Bella, cálmate"

-Vas a estar bien- dije más para mí que para ella.

-Lo se cariño.

-Tienes que descansar, iré a casa por algunas de tus cosas- le di un beso en la frente como ella acostumbraba hacer conmigo.

-Hija, dile a los Whitlock que no podré ir ¿si?- asentí y salí de la habitación.

Camine por el mismo pasillo y vi a Jacob donde estábamos antes, ya había salido el sol, me daba vergüenza que Jacob aya tenido que venir al hospital a tal hora solo para darme apoyo. Si, definitivamente Jacob era el mejor amigo que tendría en toda mi vida, y lo agradecía. Me siguió sin decir palabra alguna y subimos a mi destartalada camioneta. No sabia exactamente que sentir, que pensar, me sentía tan inútil e impotente, ¿Esme con leucemia? No podía dejar que le pasara nada, tenía que cuídala como hizo ella conmigo cada vez que me enfermaba, cada vez que me lastimaba, cada vez que me asustaba. No quería imaginar que se fuera, nunca vi esas posibilidades, que el amor de Esme no estuviera a mi lado, que se fuera sin previo aviso y yo no estuviera ahí para despedirme, para evitarlo, para sonreírle. Sentía mis mejillas arder, y una pequeña gotita fría recorrer mi cara.

-Bells no llores, por favor- pidió Jake, iba a limpiar la gotita mientras salía otra pero lo hice yo misma, estaba molesta, no me gustaba ser tan débil, y ahora no podía serlo.

-Déjalo Jake- en eso llegamos a su casa- Debes ir a clases, iré a llevar algunas cosas a Esme.

-Bella yo puedo quedarme- hizo que lo viera a los ojos- por favor.- sonrió pícaramente.

-Jacob, gracias, pero necesito pensar, sola.

-Está bien, sabes que estoy para ti a cualquier hora- beso mi frente y salió de la camioneta- saluda a Esme de mi parte- solo asentí y fui a casa.

Entre y fui de inmediato al cuarto de Esme, tome una pequeña maleta azul y guarde ropa, cepillo de dientes, peines, colas, libros, y todo lo que se me atravesara por el camino. Tome mi mochila, que había dejado en el suelo de la sala, la tire entro de la camioneta y conduje hasta el hospital. Al llegar busque su habitación y escuche unas risitas, me pareció un poco extraño, pero no sentí la necesidad de tocar. Abrí la puerta lentamente, y vi al Dr. Cullen al lado de mi mamá.

-Oh Bella, pasa, tu mamá está mejorando.- me sonrió y yo termine de entrar, él estaba anotando algo de las maquinas que estaban al lado de la cama.

-Genial- camine hasta ella- Aquí hay un par de cosas para que estés mas cómoda.

-Hija, gracias, no empacaste toda la casa ¿cierto?- me sonrió, aunque se le veía algo decaída todavía. Sonreí.

-Vuelvo en un minuto señoritas.- dijo el doctor.

-No hay problema Carlisle- ¿Carlisle? ¿Su nombre de pila no era doctor?

-Creo que estas muy bien acompañada Esme- bajo la mirada picara- ¿segura que no quieres que me quede?

-No cariño, estaré bien.- me abrazo como pudo- Ve vas a llegar tarde.

-Bien- sonreí por última vez y luego salí.

Trate de pensar que Esme estaría bien por ahora. Aunque siendo sincera, al ver el instituto no quedo como pensamiento principal, recordé de inmediato a Jasper. Vi mi reloj, estaba a tiempo, habíamos quedado en vernos en la entrada, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte. Seguramente se le olvido, o se aburrió de esperar, así que solo pase de largo. Justo en la puerta del salón de literatura, vi al rubio chico. Estaba con María, y al parecer no se encontraba muy cómodo. María, morena, hermosa, chismosa, fácil. No le convenía estar con ella, fue lo primero que pensé. Camine directo a ellos.

-Bella- me abrazo ignorando lo que María le decía. Se detuvo en mi oído y susurro-Hasta que al fin apareces.- contuve una risa, que quedo como una sonrisa.

-Hola María. Ya conoces a Jasper ¿no?- sonó la campana- Pero no recuerdo que veas literatura con nosotros, y tu grupo acaba de entrar al otro salón.

-¿Se conocen?- dijo con mas sorpresa de la que toleraba.

-Sí, es mi mejor amiga- dijo Jasper.

-Ah, solo eso- pareció despreocupada- Bueno, nos vemos luego Jazzy, debo ir a clase.- tal parecía que a Jazz no le había gustado el apodito que le dio María.

-Con que, tu primer día y ya tengo que estar alejándote de las chicas ¿eh?- fuimos a nuestros puesto.

-Sí, gracias.- sonrió- ¿Por qué tardaste?

Y de nuevo la preocupación- Es por Esme, ¿podrías llamar a tu casa y decir que no podrá ir?

-¿Qué le paso? ¿Está bien?- se alarmo.

-Está en el hospital, está un poco mal- me limite a decir, pero con solo eso mi rostro se volvió a nublar, y al parecer él lo noto.

En eso llego el profesor y no pudo contestar.- Buenos días, hoy hay un estudiante nuevo; Jasper Whitlock. Espero se ponga al tanto.

La clase transcurrió lenta y aburridamente, anotamos muy poco en esa clase así que era difícil mantenerme despierta y prestando atención sin nada que hacer. Nos asignaron un informe sobre algún escritor de nuestra preferencia y sonó la campana. Jasper al parecer había prestado más atención que yo, aunque era obvio ya que era su primer día aquí y en mitad de semestre, por lo tanto no convenía empezar con el pie izquierdo. La próxima clase era aritmética, y él tenía historia así que no lo vería hasta el almuerzo. Cuando íbamos saliendo me detuvo del brazo.

-En la cafetería me cuentas todo lo de Esme- yo asentí, no tenía ganas de decirlo, pero a la vez quería contarle.

**Edward POV**

-Emmett quieres moverte, el primer día de clases y tú haces que lleguemos tarde.- le digo al bebé gigante que se había detenido a saludar a todas las chicas del instituto.

-¿Cuál es tu apuro Eddy? ¿Acaso te importan mucho tus calificaciones?- me quede en Eddy, de todos sus ridículos sobrenombres tenía que quedarse con ese.

Se detuvo de nuevo, esto era el colmo, no podía creer que en serio llevara mas de media hora caminar por el estacionamiento del instituto. Escuche una campana, al diablo con Emmett, al menos debía intentar dejar a Carlisle con un hijo responsable. Termine de entrar y busque el aula que me correspondía, el aula seis, clase de español. Llegue y me dedique a buscar un lugar, y de la nada oía los pensamientos de todos. "¿él quien es?" "Es sexy" "De donde salió el nuevo" "Espero me haya salido bien la tarea" "es extraño"… Este don era un castigo, lo odiaba, pero al menos me sirvió para saber con quién sería mejor sentarse, la chica del pensamiento más humilde al menos "Espero me haya salido bien la tarea". Era una chica sencilla, morena, usaba lentes y era de vista tierna.

-¿Puedo?- pregunte antes de sentarme. La chica se sonrojo.

-mm, claro- dijo con un hilo de voz. "¿_Estás segura que te habla a ti Angela? que pena."_

-Hola, soy Edward Cullen, tu eres..- sabía que iba a responder pero sería raro que supiera su nombre sin que ella me lo dijera.

-Angela- trate de calmar un poco mi instinto, desde que entre al aula me había desgarrado la garganta. _"Ay ¿y ahora que digo?" "de seguro parezco una tonta" _esboce una pequeña sonrisa por el comentario.- Eres nuevo ¿cierto?-_ "que tonta, claro que es nuevo Angela" "debería de ponerme un cartel en la cabeza que diga antisocial" _

-Sí, lo soy- no podía ayudarla en la conversación, estaba enfocado en no perder el control, odiaba esto.

-Hoy se une al grupo otro estudiante, Edward Cullen, veo que ya ha buscado asiento así que continuemos. Usted procure ponerse al corriente de las clases Sr. Cullen.

La clase comenzó y era increíble que no haya podido prestar atención ni un segundo, entre los inútiles pensamientos que me rodeaban y la maldita ansiedad que sentía era casi imposible concentrarse en parecer que respiraba. Apenas sonó la campana me dispuse a salir de ese lugar, pero _"le caí mal, lo sabía, que estúpida". _Me habían criado con buenos modales, y a cómo tratar a una dama, me di vuelta y vi a la chica tomando su mochila.

-Un placer, Angela- ella se sonrojo- ¿me haces un favor?

-Ahh.. claro- respondió.

-Me acompañas a la cafetería- _"tal vez si le caigo bien, al fin alguien con buenos modales"_

_-_Sí, vamos, es a la izquierda.- me limite a sonreír.

Fuimos a los casilleros y luego nos dirigimos a la cafetería. Ahora tenía que dar una excusa sobre por qué no voy a comer, y aparte debía encontrar a Emmett. Pero _"Maldita sed, no quiero volver a la escuela nunca"_ no, encontrar a Emmett ya no era un problema. Voltee a la dirección de aquel pensamiento y lo encontré a cuatro metros de distancia con cara de pocos amigos. No pude evitar sacar una sonrisa de burla, a la que respondió _"No empieces Edward" _pero luego se fijo en Angela "_¡capturaste un angelito Eddy"_

-Angela él es Emmett, mi hermano. Emmett ella es Angela, una amiga- "soy su amiga, que bueno". "Lo sabía, tiene nombre de ángel"

-Mucho gusto- respondió Angela sonrojándose, cosa que a Emm ni a mí nos dio mucho ánimo.

-Igualmente.- respondió y seguimos caminando.

Al llegar todo se volvió más difícil. Empezaba a dudar sobre si irme o quedarme hasta que mate a alguien, necesitaba alejarme de Angela porque se sonrojaba demasiado, y no nos hacia fácil la cosa, tampoco podría perdonarme si le hacía algo.

-Alla están mis amigos, vengan- dijo feliz mientras nos dirigía a una mesa que en realidad ni siquiera me preocupe en ver. Emmett y yo nos detuvimos- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Mmm, Angela, mejor ve con tus amigos, Emmett y yo debemos hablar sobre algo- me costaba decir cada palabra- ¿Está bien?

-Claro, no hay problema- _"¿le habré caído mal a su hermano?" "No importa, de seguro es porque es su primer día" _Con eso se fue y Emmett y yo vimos que mesa estaba vacía.

**Bella POV**

Fui a mi casillero y guarde los libros, tendría que haber previsto el dolor de cabeza que tenia ahora, lo peor es que no tenia aspirinas. Me gire y vi Jasper, caminamos a su casillero sin decir nada y luego me siguió a la cafetería.

-Bella ¿Estás bien?- pregunto serio.

-No, la cabeza me duele, y de seguro será así toda la semana.- respondí mientras entrabamos a la cafetería.

-Deberías ir a la enfermería- dijo, pero yo negué, lo menos que quería era ir a ese lugar- Entonces, cuéntame que paso con Esme.- me detuve y fruncí el seño.

-Ella.. tiene leucemia- dije muy bajo. Pero me escucho, su expresión era de sorpresa, y de que no sabía que hacer.

-Bella lo siento, pero, sabes que te puedo ayudar con lo que necesite y..

-Lo sé, gracias- otra estúpida lágrima, odiaba esto, no quería estar así frente a todos los del instituto. Pero en vez de seguir hablando o caminando, me abrazo, un abrazo que en serio necesitaba, mas no para llorar, sino para seguir como si nada.- Jasper tu siempre tan sentimental ¿no?

-Ja, claro- volvió a sonreír- ¿Dónde nos sentamos?

-Por allá- caminamos a la mesa donde me sentaba siempre con mis extraños amigos- Hola chicos.

-Hola- saludaron, pero luego siguió Jessieca- ¿Bellys quien es tu amigo?

-Ah cierto, él es Jasper- les dije y nos sentamos como si nada.

-Mucho gusto- dijo a los demás.

-Igualmente, yo soy Jessica- sonrió, como hace con todos.

-Bella no has visto a Angella.- pregunto Eric, uno de los de la mesa.

-Ah, no, todavía no he visto clases con ella- respondí- que raro que no esté aquí, siempre llega de primera contig..

-Oh por dios, miren a Angela con esos chicos- no sé si era natural en Jess, o si se esforzaba por hacer que todo lo que decía sonara en tal tono que hace a todos volteen.

Al ubicar a Angela vi a lo que Jessica se refería, esos chico eran dignos de llamar la atención. Vimos que se detuvieron y que luego vino Angela sola hacia nosotros. Me quede viendo a la dirección de ambos chicos, uno era de cabello oscuro y el otro era de cabellos cobrizos, y tenia dibujada en los labios una media sonrisa que le hacía lucir muy, perfecto. Voltee apenas escuche a Angela cerca, no me había visto nadie, pero no pude evitar ver de reojo, y me encontré con los ojos del chico de cabellos de cobre. Retire la mirada, y al ver a Jasper sentí las majillas calentarse poco a poco, se había percatado de todo.

-Hola- se sentó de lo más normal hasta que- auch, ¿Jessica porque me jalas?

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunte al ver que Jessica solo iba a reprocharle. Ella frunció ella seño pero luego volteo y entendió.

-Ah, son los Cullen, Edward y Emmett- dijo mordiendo una manzana.

-Son muy raros- dijo Mike. Jessica le lanzo una mirada- ¿Qué? Es verdad.

-¿Los Cullen?- pregunte.- Así se llama el doctor que atendió a Esme- le dije a Jazz.

-Sí, son nuevos- respondió Angela, y vio a Jazz.

-Él es Jasper, es nuevo- se sonrieron ambos y volvieron al tema.

-Sí, ya recuerdo- salta Jessica como si le hubiese costado mucho recordar- Son hijos adoptivos del Dr. Cullen. He oído que vienen de Alaska, ¿es cierto?

-No lo sé Jessi, apenas los conocí hoy.

-Ey déjala Jess.- dijo Eric- cuentas con mi apoyo bebé- alentó a Angela y todos reímos.

Así continuo el día escolar. Al salir Jasper y yo quedamos en vernos en su casa para terminar un ensayo de español y para pasar el rato como era de costumbre. Subí a mi camioneta, vi el retrovisor, y luego el volante, regrese al retro visor, me encontré con los ojos negros de quien era Edward, no podía apartar la vista. Algo me gritaba que siguiera pero mi cuerpo no le prestaba la mínima atención. Entonces el otro chico le dijo algo, tome ese momento para arrancar de prisa, volví a ver el retrovisor pero ya no había nada. Había sido extraño, su mirada era diferente a cualquier otra, estaba segura que me miraba a mí, pero no entendía por qué.

Me detuve en la cafetería donde trabajaba y baje. Todo parecía no estar pasando, fue muy rápido cuando termine, todo ese tiempo había tenido la imagen de aquel chico en mi mente. Salí de la cafetería y vi mi teléfono, eran las nueve y ocho, tenía que ver hacer el trabajo con Jasper, pero quería ver a Esme, y también debía ir a casa. Al menos que me dividiera el tres no iba a poder ir a los tres sitios, si iba al hospital se me haría tarde para ir a donde Jasper y seria de mala educación, aunque más me importa ese lado por su madre. Si iba a donde Jasper iba a ser muy tarde para ir a visitar a Esme, y para colmo igual llegaría como a la una de la mañana a mi casa. Entre a la camioneta y marque el numero de Sue, mi tía, y mejor amiga de Esme. Lo que menos quería oír fue lo primero, "Te informamos que tu saldo no es suficiente, por favor recargue.." tranque. Esto era de lo peor, tampoco tenía mensajes, vi a mí alrededor y no había ningún teléfono disponible. Conducí lentamente por cada calle, contando con no dormirme, y buscando un estúpido teléfono. Dure como media hora hasta que vi uno. Marque el número y espere.

-¿Bella?- hablaron en la otra línea.

-Si tía, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-Claro linda ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Puedes acompañar a mi mamá en el hospital?- era un favor extraño, pero no quería dejar a Esme sola.

-Bella yo..

-Por favor solo hoy, es que no puedo por las tareas y..

-Bella déjame terminar de hablar, yo ya estoy aquí con tu mami.- ¿Ah? Silencio.- ¿Bella?

-¿Ya sabias?

-Mmm, si. Ella me conto, pero no te preocupes, está bien, ella es fuerte. _Te quiero hija- _oí de lejos y Sue se rió.

-Bien, gracias, dile que también la quiero. Bye.- colgué.

Era impresionante que Sue supiera y yo no, era injusto. Esme tiene que confiar en mí, encendí el motor y conduje a casa de Jazz. No es como si me fuese a morir por la noticia "¿Estás segura Bella?" si, lo estaba, yo quiero ayudarla. Pero sé que lo hizo para no molestarme y eso me calma, luego pienso en que está bien y que Sue la acompaña. Estaba lejos de la casa de Jasper, y lo peor era que de noche Forks parecía más grande, o lo era tan solo para molestarme. Me dirigí a la camioneta, pero si hay un callejón por el que salgo más rápido_. "_Floja camina_"._ No empieces, saldré más rápido. "Como quieras"_. _Camine por el callejón pero pude ver al final a unos hombres, automáticamente me regrese, pero ellos venían atrás.

-Mira quien está ahí ¿eh?.

-Wow que linda.

-¿Qué te parece? No te vayas.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Linda chica.

-¿Tu chica de verdad?

-Oye, oye no te vayas.

-Qué bonita estas- me rodearon.

-Suéltame.

-Ey- _"Te dije que no fueras por ahí"_. No tengo paciencia para ti ahora. Tengo ganas de llorar, no quiero terminar así.- ¿Adónde vas?

-Suéltame.- golpee a uno de ellos.

De la nada apareció una chica frente a mí que los sorprendió a todos, incluyéndome; era alta y rubia, las lágrimas me hacían ver borroso y no distinguía bien que ocurría.

-Hola hermosa, que tal..

-Aléjate ahora imbécil.- dijo fríamente. Creo que levanto a uno por la camisa y lo arrojo a unos cuatro metros de distancia, había escuchado un crujido seguramente proveniente de sus huesos.

-Nena no tenias que ponerte as..- ellos retrocedían, aunque no les hacía nada, escuche un extraño sonido, algo como un gruñido, de pronto todos salieron corriendo.

No entendía nada, ¿Quién era esta chica que parecía modelo? ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? ¿Cómo llego tan rápido? Salió de la nada. Entonces volteo y creo que se sorprendió al verme ahí parada, no fueron más que unos segundos, pero pareció mucho mas, estaba oscuro pero un pequeño brillo en sus ojos de color carmesí me asombro. Vio hacia donde estaba el chico sangrando a cuatro metros de nosotras y volvió a mí, podía creer que esos ojos eran negros, pero antes de que me diera cuenta, se fue en un tipo de figura borrosa. Me quede ahí, atónita, llegue a creer que estaba en shock. Pero "¿piensas esperar que vuelvan? Porque no creo que la súper chica vaya a regresar" oí unos gritos desgarradores, voltee al instante done había estado el chico tirado en el suelo, pero ya no estaba. Vi alerta a todos lados por si se había levantado, al no ver nada corrí como pude para no tropezar con mis propios pies y subí a la camioneta. Dure unos minutos ahí, luego solo conduje como si nada hubiera pasado, pero no lo había olvidado, estaba más presente en mi cabeza que nada.

Estaciono la camioneta y toco la puerta, Clara me abre y cierra la puerta.

-El jovencito Jasper está en su habitación, niña.- me sonrió- ¿tu mamá está mejor?- ¿Ella también lo sabía? ¿Qué la única sin saber era yo?- el joven Jasper me dijo- ahh "Bien Bella, baja la guardia ¿quieres?" ahs.

-Esta, mm, cómoda- no podía decir que estaba bien porque no lo sabía, y hoy en la mañana no lo aparentaba- gracias por preguntar- ella asintió y se fue a la cocina.

Subí al cuarto de Jasper, toque la puerta, y al no recibir respuesta pase. Estaba dormido en su cama, y lo peor, tenía el ensayo de un lado completamente terminado. Lo tome y vi la portada a bolígrafo: Integrantes: Isabella Swan, Jasper Whitlock. Busque mi celular y eran las once y cuarenta. Un mensaje de Jasper; amiga descansa yo hago el ensayo, 10:00pm. Estaba molesta, enojada conmigo misma, como podía ser tan tonta, y que todo esto pase en un día, un estúpido día que prometía ser tan normal como los otros. Me senté en la cama y deje el trabajo en la mesita de al lado. Ahora no me salía de la cabeza los ojos acosadores de aquel chico, y lo que había pasado con la rubia que salió de la nada. Cerré los ojos con la esperanza e que fuera un sueño retorcido, pero sabía que no lo era…

**.**

**!No me maten todavía! Primero debo explicarles, sé que he durado demasiado, pero es que no tenía tiempo, y cuando lo tuve me faltaba inspiración, además, estuve un poco triste porque no sabía si iban a seguir leyendo la historia después de tanto tiempo, pero prometo subir más rápido ya que estoy de vacaciones ¿les parece? Bueno, volviendo a lo normal –Lectores: ¿de cuando acá tu eres normal?. Bueno ustedes me entendieron. ¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿Alguna duda, aporte, crítica constructiva? Si la tienen déjenla en un review, y si no al menos una carita :D PORFIS UN REVIEW ¿SI? **

**PazCollen : aaaahh gracias! Me alegra que no me abandonaras y que te encante, espero tu opinión de este capi.**

***Propagandas:**

**-La Bella y la Bestia: Es solo una historia más. "La Bella y la Bestia" Bella, Jacob y Edward, ¿creen que el amor renace? ¿Y cuanto vale la pena esperar? El amor se deteriora, y no solo puede acabar con la relación, puede llevar a la muerte, no ates a Edward de las manos, puede que sea tu ultima esperanza. No al maltrato de la Mujer. Entren no es muy largo ¿si! Inspiración: Porta. BxE**

**-Un Ángel en el infierno: OS. ****-Nunca mencione la Palabra "perfecto".****No te prometí el cielo o Mucho Menos.****No Creo Justo el qué me reclames Ahora.****Te publici de Todos mis Defectos.****Si Por Un Instantes pensaste Que El Amor Como seria Vivir Dentro De Un Sueno, permíteme corregir tu error; Es, talvez, el peor de los infiernos... ExR**

**-Común Salvación: Siempre dicen "Nuestro amor es inseparable" pero en mi caso todavía me pregunto ¿una llamada termino con un gran amor?.. Bella se aleja de Edward al oír una "verdad" por una parte siente que lo perdió para siempre. ¿Que pasara?. BxE, RxE, AxJ.**

**Los quiere su lokys***


End file.
